


White Noise

by Pandir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Electroshocks, M/M, Punishment, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Volgin being Volgin, Volgin/Raikov is mentioned but not featured, cardiac arrest - Freeform, somebody stop major ocelot, super self-indulgent don't look at me, this is not how electricity works, this is not how hearts work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not rare for the Colonel to return to his room and find an only half-dressed young man waiting for him on his bed. It was however quite unusual that someone dared to invade his private space without explicit permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



It was not rare for the Colonel to return to his room and find an only half-dressed young man waiting for him on his bed. It was however quite unusual that someone dared to invade his private space without explicit permission. And as far as he could recall, he had not had any business of that sort with the Major for the last week or so, and certainly not requested his company. As entertaining as the boy could be, Volgin was a busy man - and, more importantly, Raikov had proven to be beautifully submissive and more than satisfying.

Yet welcome or not, there he was, sitting on the Colonel's bed, wearing only his trousers, his ridiculous boots and his red scarf.

Ocelot looked up immediately once Volgin entered the room, words already on his lips, but struck silent when the Colonel did not approach him and instead took off his jacket without even commenting on the Major's presence. When his boots and gloves followed without Volgin even shooting him so much as a glance, Ocelot started to become more and more fidgety, shuffling his feet but not getting up.  
Volgin was unbuttoning his shirt, when Ocelot finally spoke up. 

"Colonel?", he had the decency to sound slightly unsure, yet still far too demanding.

"Major", Volgin replied as he turned towards the blond young man. "What are doing in my room?"

Ocelot was quick to answer, his voice full of the rightfulness of hurt pride and defiance. "I don't remember you complaining last time I was here."

Volgin took a step closer so that he was standing right in front of him, looking down on the boy and waiting for uncertainty to surface in the his eyes.  
“Last time", he repeated, slowly, "I _ordered_ you to wait here." As the realization of the severity of his transgression dawned on him, Ocelot's eyes darted to the Colonel's curled fist, apprehensive.  
"Do you have my permission now?”

Ocelot opened his mouth, to protest no doubt, but then he lowered his gaze. "No, sir", he admitted, reluctantly. "But-..."

"But?", Volgin cut in.

"It's been a week", the boy had the nerve to argue as he looked up at him again, openly reproachful this time. Either this boy had no common sense or he was impossibly needy, or probably both. "And I saw Raikov entering your office almost every day. So I thought maybe you would need a remind-..."

He did not get any further, because a hard punch to his face sent him flying back on the bed. Trying to catch himself, he shook his head and pressed his hand to his cheek with a hiss as he carefully sat up again, expression still defiant.

"It seems that I neglected you, Major", Volgin conceded. There were sparks dancing on his knuckles, and Ocelot's eyes widened, nervous yet anticipating, before Volgin drove his fist into the Major's stomach. Groaning, the boy collapsed on the bed and curled up, struggling not to vomit on his superior's bed. Volgin did not grant him any time to recover. He knelt on the bed, grabbed the boy by the scarf, effectively choking him as he pressed Ocelot's face into the hard mattress. 

"You are in dire need for a lesson in obedience."

There was a low buzz before he let the electricity hit the Major at full force, causing him to shake helplessly, contorting his body while caught in the Colonel's merciless grip, his whimpered screams muffled but still delightfully audible. Yet as soon as Volgin let go of him to enjoy the sight of his lean body trembling and heaving under fast, quivering breaths, Ocelot slowly pushed himself up on his arms again and rolled on his back. His hands were wandering up the Colonel's arm, shaking and hesitant, but wanting, asking for more than punishment. The boy seemed indeed very determined to stay. 

An entitled brat he might be, but he was gorgeous with his short blond hair and bright eyes, his red scarf hanging loosely around his neck where the red bruises stood out nicely against his pale skin, and Volgin could not deny that. 

"You really are rebellious tonight", he observed. 

"Do you like... rebellious?", Ocelot replied, licking his lips, his voice so hoarse and frail he could hardly speak, yet that did not keep him from being determined to prove himself. 

There was foreboding promise in Volgin's grin. "I do."

In fact, he'd hardly ever encountered someone who was so openly asking to be shocked into unconsciousness.

*

The pain was blinding, all-encompassing, and each blow knocked the air out of his lungs as the electric shock ripped right through him, leaving him breathless and disoriented, gasping for air. His muscles were spasming uncontrollably, so he fell limply onto the bed where he was thrown, trembling violently under the overwhelming fire running along his nerves, stinging and burning in every part of his skin and flesh.  
He tried to scream, but his vocal chords had abandoned him and all that left his mouth were wordless whimpers and shaky inarticulate noises.

Then, suddenly, _finally_ , the onslaught on his body ceased and he was left to lie there for what felt like minutes, his face half-buried in the mattress again and his pulse loud in his ears, every fiber of him hurting and tingling. He did not try to get back up this time, he was too spent to even attempt it. All he could focus on was drawing deep, quivering breaths.

"Now, Major, has the lesson sunken in yet?"

It took all his willpower to press his hands on the mattress and lift himself up enough to roll on his side. 

"Yes, sir", Ocelot heard himself croak. He had trouble articulating the words and desperately hoped Volgin would know what he was trying to say. "Never without... your permission."

"Good." With that, the Colonel got up again and Ocelot feared that he would just throw him out like that, humiliated, crushed, to pathetically limp back to his room where he would be alone and unsatisfied. He could not bear the thought. He would not be send away, like a toy. Like he was only second best. The muscle in his arms were not quite ready to do what he wanted them to, but he managed to sit up again, swaying as he clumsily wiped the drool of his mouth and the wetness of his tears from his cheeks.

"Colonel", he said again, willing his voice to sound steady. When Volgin did not move, he crawled towards him - less seductive than he would have liked, as he was still struggling for his limbs not to fail him, but at least without falling over. To his relief, Volgin allowed him to move closer and Ocelot got hold of his wrist, grasping onto it for balance and support, as he looked up to whisper: "Please." It was all he could manage in his state, but it had to do. 

Volgin gave him a look of disdain. "Really, Major? You can’t get off on your own and decide to bother your superior instead?" 

Under Volgin's sharp gaze, Ocelot tried his very best to stay upright and not waver, even though his head was numb and his body about to give in. But he believed to see a grin on the Colonel's lips as he considered him.  
"You're lucky I'm feeling generous, Major", he announced as he let himself sink on the bed again, resting his back against the wall, and waved him over. "Come here and I'll teach you how to take care of yourself."

There was something mocking in the Colonel's tone, but Ocelot was not easily deterred. His head suddenly feeling light and almost elevated, Ocelot moved over to the Colonel, deciding to be daring and take this as an offer to crawl onto his lap and sit on it, straddling the Colonel's thighs.

His boldness was rewarded, as Volgin did not object. "Undress", he ordered, a grin still on the corners of his mouth, settling back to watch. 

Ocelot’s fingers were still shaking, but with some fumbling, he opened his belt and pulled it from his trousers. The Colonel's eyes were on him, and Ocelot was pleased to see the man's gaze wandering over his torso, lingering on the reddened and bruised skin, moving down over his stomach to appreciate the sight of Ocelot pulling his trousers down over his waist and hips, undeniably hard already. 

"Get to it", Volgin ordered, and despite Ocelot’s hopes he was not even moving a finger to help him.

Ocelot forced himself to swallow the frustration. This was better than nothing, and if the Colonel wanted him to give him a show, well, he could do that. He'd show him what he was missing out on. Ocelot gasped at the first touch, finding his cock harder than he'd thought, and quickly closed his still tingling fingers around his erection. He wouldn't want Volgin to think he was hesitating. 

It was hard to keep up balance, even with his hand holding onto the Colonel's shoulder for support, but Ocelot did not slow down, jerking himself with rough, fast movements, desperate to come before he would keel over. He could sense the dangerous power that was surging through the man's body tingling beneath his thighs as he grinded down on him, and more distinctly, he felt Volgin's hardening erection through the clothing as he moved against the Colonel's crotch, earning him a low rumbling grunt. Ocelot's hand was moving erratically, jerky and still not entirely as controlled as he needed it to be, and the ache in his bones made it hard to focus, yet he bit his lip and tried to hang on. Suddenly, the Colonel's hand was on his throat, choking his moans and sending sparks over his skin that pierced and prickled beneath his touch. It was all it took to make Ocelot come, hard, a whining noise breaking from his tortured vocal chords.

He was still clinging to the Colonel, his forehead leaning on his chest, panting, shivering and exhausted, but finally relieved, when Volgin's voice pulled him out of his trance.

"Don’t forget to clean up that mess you left."

A quick glance down revealed that he had come all over the Colonel's stomach, though to be fair, he had been hardly in the mindset to think about that or even prevent it. Though Ocelot was hesitant to let go with his head swimming like this, the grip on his neck tightened and pushed him down, leaving him little choice but to slide off the Colonel's lap and between his legs. Hands clinging into the fabric of trousers, Ocelot bent over to press his lips on the skin right over the Colonel's belt. There was a short sting, a small spark of electricity, at the contact and Ocelot hummed softly as he slowly dragged his tongue upwards. It was teasing him more than actually hurting, or maybe his nerves had become dull and less sensitive by now, and Ocelot pressed his tongue against the skin of the Colonel's stomach, deliberately wetting it as he diligently lapped up the stains of his own come. 

"You can be such an obedient boy", Volgin said, his voice deep with lust as his fingers brushed over the fine hairs of Ocelot's neck and making the boy shiver under his touch. It was rare praise, and Ocelot felt like it was now or never to finally claim his position. He would show the Colonel what he had in him, that he was someone to be reckoned with, not someone to be sent from his bedside at night.

Ocelot was swaying dangerously as he sat up, but he straightened his back and shoulders, trying his best to appear like his whole composure was not a very fragile thing right now. His eyes locked with the Colonel, direct and unafraid, as he took the man's hand and guided it over his chest, hissing softly through his teeth as the fingers brushed his tortured skin. 

"I've been wondering, sir", he began, "I noticed that you always hold back ..here." He pressed the Colonel's hand on the middle of his chest. "Why?" 

Volgin's expression was unreadable. "You couldn't take it."

Ocelot laughed softly at that. His mouth was dry and his heart beating loudly beneath Volgin's palm, but he was ready to take anything the Colonel could unleash. If the violent shocks had not finished him off by now, why would this suddenly be too much? No, it was as he had thought. Volgin was underestimating him, but he would make the Colonel see that he had not picked someone weak, some rookie that would break if handled too roughly.

“I bet Raikov cannot take shocks like that”, he teased, sounding entirely too proud when he purred, “but you know I can.”

Volgin had never been a man of patience and self-discipline, and it took only a split second before Ocelot knew he had him with this little provocative offer. There was little time to feel pleased, however, as Volgin grabbed him and pushed his hand hard against his chest. Ocelot had readied himself for a blow - instead he was hit by electricity only, ripping through his skin and setting his body alight. It was a white flash of pain and he arched against the contact, shaking helplessly but unable to break it. Beneath Volgin’s hand, his heart felt like it was bursting, beating so fast it hurt, aching and contorting under an invisible weight that was crushing his rib cage. His choked whimper turned into a voiceless gasp for bare life, then all went black.

*

He woke to waves of electricity surging through him, causing his whole body to tense up and fall back flat on the mattress. Unable to move, he was swimming at the edge of consciousness, but another controlled electric shock pulled him back. In a desperate attempt to breathe, he opened his mouth wide, but it was his heart, thumping arhythmically and weakly in his chest, that made him feel like he was still asphyxiating under an enormous weight resting on body. 

Blinking, he could see Volgin's scarred face above him, one hand still on his chest. The Colonel had to have noticed his pained groan, because he slapped him hard, effectively keeping Ocelot from fainting again.

"What", Ocelot heard himself murmur, his voice strangely far away, "What happened...?"

Volgin considered him for a moment before giving him another smack on the cheek, this time almost appreciatively.

"I told you, your heart couldn’t take it", he said, without the slightest bit of concern, "But another well-placed shock kicked it back to life.”

Ocelot swallowed hard at this, his hand wandering over his ribs to feel for his erratic heartbeat as realization hit him. “I was...", his voice failed him and he had to clear his throat to get the word out, "... _dead_?”

“Seems like you're really lucky, Major”, Volgin said, with grim amusement at the panic on Ocelot’s face. "Most of them don't make it."

That made Ocelot shiver, less because he thought of whoever Volgin might already have killed through his lack of self-control, but because it only now became entirely clear to him what he had been asking for. 

He had died. His heart had _stopped_ , and if it hadn't been for Volgin, he would have stayed dead.

His heart was thumping loudly, but it was foreign and strange in his aching chest. It felt like it was repeatedly skipping beats under his fingers. "I’m not sure it’s beating like it should", he murmured, too shaken and exhausted to take it all in right now.

Volgin considered him for a moment. "Tell me if it still does that in the morning. Maybe I can help it back to its former shape." As he heard the sparks prickle on the Colonel's fingers, Ocelot was not entirely sure if he trusted him enough for that. Still, Volgin would not have done it without his explicit request...

"So this is why you hold back", Ocelot murmured, more to himself, absent-mindedly massaging his chest. There was no answer, but he felt the mattress move as Volgin laid down on his back beside him. 

"You better stay here tonight, Major, or you might not see tomorrow", he stated matter-of-factly.

Barely believing his ears, Ocelot turned his head but as he tried to push himself up, his arm gave in and he sank back on the bed. Staying for the night was a rare privilege, after Ocelot had stepped out of line like this, this was entirely unheard of. 

Ocelot moved up to the man's warm body, sore and shivering slightly, but eager to claim his victory. His voice was still brittle, but his lips curving into a weak yet smug smile as he asked, 

“Is that an order?”


End file.
